Never Ending Lover
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Bella Swan died at the young age of 17 from cancer. Her boyfriend had lost his mother a year before and couldn't stand losing his girlfriend. Losing her was the last straw for Edward Cullen...his father knew he needed help but it didn't help him. Can he really survive the pain? ONE-SHOT. Contains death!


Summary-

She died at the age of 17 and her boyfriend died with her….well not literally.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Contains death!

ONE-SHOT

Edward's POV

I held her hand as she sat in the hospital bed, I didn't like her being here.

"Bella please" I said

She slowly and weakly shook her head,

"Bella I cant lose you" I said

"Edward" she said

I kissed her forehead, and then kissed her lips.

"I love you Bella" I said

"I love you too" she said weakly

I knew she wasn't going to last very much longer, her cancer was beating the race. I met Bella when she found out she had cancer, I've stayed with her ever since. I hated seeing her die and when we feel in love it was even worse. I hated not seeing her be a normal 17 year old girl. She's never going to reach 18.

"Edward" she said quietly

"Hmm?" I asked looking over at her

"When I die…." She said

"Bella" I said

"Edward we both know I am going to die." She said

"I don't want to think about it" I said kissing her forehead

I missed her brown hair, I used to love her hair.

"When I die, I dont want you to kill yourself" she said

"Bella I cant imagine a life without you" I said

She ran her fingers over my knuckles,

"Please don't" she said

"Bella I don't want to anywhere but here with you" I said

I didn't want her cancer to win, I wanted her here with me.

"Edward please" she said

I kissed her forehead again and again her lips

"Why? Why does it always happen to me?" I asked

"What?" she asked

"My mother died of cancer" I said

She looked at me hurt

"I'm sorry" she whispered

I ran a hand over her arm

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I said

"Can I have one more kiss before I die?" she asked

I leaned my lips down next to hers and kissed her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I knew I had to leave

She knew she was going to die tonight, I didn't know how she knew but she just knew.

"I'm sorry Edward" my father said putting his hand on my shoulder as he drove home

"We lost mom and now I'm losing my girlfriend, why does god hate me?" I asked

Dad sighed

"Edward he doesn't hate you" he said

"Yes he does dad! He's taking everyone away from me!" I said basically yelling at hi

"Edward! Some of this is meant to happen" he said

"Dad that cant be true, he's taking everyone away from me! Who knows who's going to die next on me" I said

"Edward I'm sorry, they both loved you. You know they will always be in your heart" he said turning into our long driveway.

Our house looked bare, ever since Mom died last year and I met Bella we've never been here. my dad's a doctor and he still….he still couldn't safe my Bella.

"If she dies tonight..." I said

"If she dies tonight you will NOT kill yourself" he said

"Dad I cant live without her" I said

"You can live without her Edward, it may not seem like it but you will" he said

I buried my face in my knees, I didn't want to live without Bella. when I went into the house I immediatel went up to my room and looked at all my photos of Bella and I. all of our photos were either in the hospital or her room at home where she was with her dad. I didn't want to see her die, I wanted to see her beat her cancer and it never came back but I thought the same thing with mom last year….it never happened and it wont happen this time either.

I curled up on my bed and forgot everything and just slept.

~-the next day-~

When I woke up the next day it was because of my dad shaking my shoulder

"Edward" he said

"What?" I asked

"We need to go to the hospital" he said

I shot up from my bed still in my clothes

"Bella?" I asked

"She's dying" he said

"Obviously" I snapped at him

"I mean dying dying, the doctors don't think she has long. Charlie called" he said

I shot up from my bed and changed my clothes immediately not caring what I was wearing. I was in my dad's car immediately and he was behind me

"When did Charlie call?" I asked smoothing down my hair

"5 minutes ago" he said as he shot off to the hospital

I could have drove to the hospital myself but I haven't touched my car in a year. When we got to the hospital I shot out of the car like crazy and went into the hospital.

"Bella Swan?" I asked the nurse

She nodded and led me to her room. I didn't hesitate to rush in there and I saw my Bella and her father,

"Bella" I said walking over to her

When I was close enough to her she tried and failed to hug me

"She can barely move and speak" Charlie said

"I love you Bella" I whispered

She didn't say it back but I knew why,

"I'm sorry Charlie" I said

"I'm also sorry Edward, I know how much you love her" he said

Bella pouted from what I could see and then closed her eyes and she looked like she was going to sleep. I knew she wasn't sleeping when the machine's lines went straight.

"No, No, No!" I said

The nurse's rushed in and pushed us out of the room saying they had to do something. A couple hours later and I still sat next to the door when the nurses came out

"I'm sorry" the nurse said

Charlie took a deep breath

"She's gone" he said

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan" she said

God! Fuck, damn it! Why….why did she have to die? Why did she have to die on me?

3rd person POV

Edward didn't do anything anymore and everyone stared at him at school because he was sulking over his girlfriend's death. It didn't take long before Edward was gone. Edward didn't want to live without her and his father knew that because he had lost his wife the year before. Edward loved that girl so so much and after his father had sent him away because of it he found something in his son's room. His mother's engagement ring. He had no clue his son had planned on proposing to Charlie swan's daughter.

When he had heard from the hospital that Carlisle sent Edward to, that he had tired to kill himself he knew it was out of love. No matter how many times Bella told Edward not to kill himself after she died, he didn't care, he loved her. Carlisle wanted his son home so he brought him home. Edward spent every hour of the day In his room and never moved from the spot on his bed.

A few months after bringing him home Carlisle needed to check on his son more often. When he went up to his room and knocked and got no response Carlisle worried. After knocking more often and getting no response he barged into the room and found his son on his bed….dead. He had cut himself so many times, that he must have bleed to death.

Carlisle knew his son had been trying to kill himself for a few months now. When he told his side of the family Edward had killed himself they all broke down in tears. After telling Esme's family that her son had killed himself they had also broke down in tears. Carlisle knew both of them were gone to soon….they were 17 not adults, 17 and didn't deserve to die now.

Today could've been the day

That you blow out your candles

Make a wish as you close your eyes

Today could've been the day

Everybody was laughin'

Instead I just sit here and cry

Who would you be?

What would you look like

When you looked at me for the very first time

Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose

Such a ray of light we never knew

Gone too soon, yeah

Would you have been president?

Or a painter, a author or sing like your mother

One thing is evident

Would've give all I had

Would've loved you like no other

Who would you be?

What would you look like

Would you have my smile and her eyes?

Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose

Such a ray of light we never knew

Gone too soon, yeah

Not a day goes by, oh

I'm always asking why, oh

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose

Such a beautiful life we never knew

Gone too soon

You were gone too soon, yeah

And not a day goes by

That I don't think of you

**The End!**

* * *

**If you take my story and put it on any reportable community i will hunt you down and report your storys. This one-shot came to me from a dream :) Please review!**


End file.
